Councilor Vay Hek/Quotes
During The Cicero Crisis When Locating the Cicero Injector *''Tenno bones will be the foundation of Grineer homes!'' :: *''No mercy for Tenno, no mercy for their Lotus!'' :: *''The Tenno hate our superiority! We will put them out of their jealous misery!'' :: *''Death! Death! Death! Death to the Tenno!'' :: *''Our Queens demand justice for your trespasses Tenno!'' :: *''The Lotus is just another weed to be plucked and discarded!'' :: When Injecting the Antitoxin *''Stop them! Defend the Cicero Toxin!'' :: *''The Tenno have come to destroy our way of life! Stop them at all costs!'' :: *''Tenno crimes require Grineer sacrifice! Protect the Cicero Toxin at all costs!'' :: *''Protect the Cicero Toxin! Stop the Tenno!'' :: *''Brothers! Do not let the Tenno threaten our destiny!'' :: After Defending the Antitoxin *''No... NO! You will not stop this!'' :: *''Tenno... you are only delaying the inevitable!'' :: *''Only a small setback; insignificant against the tide of Grineer will!'' :: Regulator Broadcasts *''Nothing can stop the Grineer! We are progress!'' :: *''Earth is for Settlements! Settlements! Settlements!'' :: *''The Cicero toxin will bring Grineer order to the land!'' :: *''Down with the Orokin weeds! Down with the Tenno!'' :: *''We clear this land, in the name of Grineer and our Queens!'' :: *''Mastery of Earth is Grineer destiny! Our Queens command it!'' :: *''Tenno are worse than weeds! We kill one, and three more show up!'' :: *''Grineer order will conquer the land! Grineer order will conquer Earth!'' :: *''Brothers! Don't trust any plant you can't rip apart with your bare hands!'' :: *''The Cicero toxin will cleanse the land! Leaving a glorious home for our Queens!'' :: *''Grineer brothers! It is us or the Orokin weeds, and we must choose... Herbicide!'' :: *''These trees! These genetically modified, Orokin monstrosities must wither and die!'' :: *''We deserve more than a cold, dark asteroid! Earth for the Grineer! Earth for our Queens!'' :: *''The garden of Earth is overgrown! Who will help me reap this victory from the land!?'' :: *''Tenno hate Grineer strength! They want to tear down anything they are too weak to build for themselves!'' :: *''Just like these weeds, the Tenno are nothing more than a mistake, growing on the bottom of some dirty Orokin test tube!'' :: During Tethra's Doom Transmission Directed Toward the Grineer *''Something is wrong. Tenno... Stop Them!'' :: *''Tenno... TENNO? TENNO ARE HERE?! Stop them. Stop them at ONCE!!'' :: *''Tenno have the core?! THEY ARE NOT PERMITTED TO HAVE THE CORE!!'' :: *''Come back with the core, or DON'T COME BACK AT AAALL!!'' :: *''What is happening to the Tram? Investigate! Investigate now!'' :: *''What is happening? Where... where is the core?!'' :: *''Be warned; Failure to stop the Tenno will result in your failure to continue breathing!!'' :: *''STOP THEM!! RECOVER THE CORES!!!'' :: Directed Toward the Tenno *''You are only delaying the inevitable. My Fomorians will be built. My ships will rule the system.'' :: *''Assassins! Thieves! Miscreants! Leave my cores alone!'' :: *''Try it Tenno! Just try and walk out of here with my core!'' :: *''We will build the cores faster than you can destroy them Tenno. Mark my words.'' :: *''You can not stop progress. All will be Grineer dominion!'' :: During Phase 2 *''You have already shown me your hand. Now, it is time to see what I have up MY sleeve!'' :: *''You have taken my bait! But you will NOT take my cores! GRINEER! ATTAAAAAACK!!!'' :: *''You are running out of time. There will be nowhere, to hide, from my Fomorians. And when the last of you is gone, I WILL PERSONALLY THROW YOUR BELOVED LOTUS INTO THE SUN!!!'' :: During An Assassination Mission Introduction *''Hehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (mask closes) HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHA! RAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!!'' :: Phase 1 Start *''These criminals, think they are committing a justice... (Scoffs) Not in my court!'' :: End *''Grineer brothers! I've done my part! Now clean up this... mess.'' :: Phase 2 Start *''Why are these fools still breathing MY air?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!'' :: End *''I am too important for this nonsense! Finish them off!'' :: Phase 3 Start *''MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?!'' :: End *''DO NOT think we are done here, Tenno!'' :: Phase 4 Before Start *''I knew this day would come. I prepared, changed myself. I made sacrifices! Tenno... are you ready for a SACRIFICE?!'' :: Start *''Now we finish this business. ONCE AND FOR AAALL!!'' :: Final Phase Start *''AAAAAAAAAHHH!!... Curse you, Tenno! You... (chuckles) ...GOT... ME!! '(Laughs) :: Taunts *''Tenno... What makes you think you are ready to fight Vay... HEK?!'' :: *''This is too easy! Tell your Lotus to send more capable fighters next time!'' :: *''The first Grineer... who brings me the head of a Tenno, will be permitted... '''TO WEAR ITS SKULL AS A HELMET!!'' :: *''Kill... Kill... KILL! KILL THE TENNO SCUM!!'' :: *''You are not ready for this fight.'' :: *''YOUR LOTUS... is leading you to destruction!'' :: *''You Tenno... are such a waste... of perfectly good violence!'' :: On An Alert Mission :: During Operation: Gate Crash Transmission During The Archwing Quest *''For too long, the Corpus have extorted the Grineer! Frohd Bek... Consider our contracts canceled! THIS. IS A HOSTILE TAKEOVER!'' :: *''(Laughs) Did you really believe the Tenno destroyed ALL my Fomorians?!'' :: *''Bek! Meet Balor! Your fate! MY FUTURE!!'' :: During Operation Eyes of Blight *''Hello... insects. For too long, you have been a parasite upon the great Grineer machine. NO LONGER! The Tenno must learn how truly insignificant they are. Fomorian Commander, FIRE. AT. WILL!'' :: *''(Chuckles) Grineer might has made the Tenno irrelevant. Grineer revenge will make the Tenno extinct! Nothing you can do will stop that. Fomorian Commander, you know what to do.'' :: *''(Maniacal laughing) Even I didn't think it would be this easy! Are you insects even trying?! Fomorian Commander, Crush. This. NEST!'' :: *''(Laughs) Look... at you. Look at you... pests! Swarming. Around. My Fomorians.' You will NEVER. Destroy. Them. AAAALL!! '''Fomorian Commander, take aim. :: During The Law of Retribution During the First Phase Intro *''"Look brothers! The insects have come looking for revenge, hahaha! There is only one way to deal with insects; FUMIGATION!!"'' :: *''"That's a Tritium battery, haha! Try not to let the radiation kill you! That would ruin all our fun! (Laughs)"'' :: General *''"Take a deep breath, Tenno! You don't have many left!"'' :: *''"Tick, tock. Tick, tock. TICK, TOCK, TENNO!!"'' :: *''"Live like insects, DIE like insects! HAHAHAHAHA!!"'' :: *''"Your struggle is futile. Accept your fate!"'' :: *''"BROTHERS!! Fear not! The toxin will only bring you glory!"'' :: While Sabotaging the Injectors *''"Destroy the bomb, before it destroys the Injector!"'' :: *''"NO!! 'Destroy them! Destroy the battery!" :: *''"Wait, NO!! Brothers! Keep those batteries away from the Toxin Injectors!"'' :: *''"They've rigged it to explode! Destroy that battery before it blows!"'' :: *''"Another Tritium bomb! Brothers, do not let this one '''BLOW UP IN YOUR FACE!!"'' :: *''"Not again! Don't let the insects near the remaining Injectors!"'' :: If the Tritium Battery is Destroyed Early *''"Failure comes so easy to you, Tenno!"'' :: *''"If at first you don't succeed, DIE, DIE AGAIN!"'' :: *''"Nice try, Tenno, but you'll have to try harder than that to save your puny lives!"'' :: After Destroying the Injectors *''"NO!! My beautiful Toxin Injector! GRINEER!! How could you let them do this?!"'' :: *''"Save the remaining Injectors, or die trying! THAT'S AN ORDER!"'' :: *''YOU IMBECILES!! If you let the Tenno destroy all the Toxin Injectors, THEN WHAT WILL DESTROY THEM?!"'' :: *''"This is far, FAR from over!!"'' :: During the Second Phase Intro *''"Insects taking orders from their Lotus. Hoohoohaha!! Let us see how hard their shells are!"'' :: General *''"Poor Tenno, hehehe, no Lotus, TO THINK''' FOR YOU?!"'' :: *''"This is the force you send to defeat me, LOTUS?!"'' :: Summoning The Grustrag Three *''"Tenno: so obedient. Dr. Tengus could learn so much from your insides, Hoohoohahah! So, I've brought his creations... TO EXTRACT THEM!!"'' :: During the Final Phase Intro *''"All your precious Relays destroyed. Haha! Now. YOU. '''JOIN THEM!!"'' :: General *''"Stay together, insects! So I can crush you all!"'' :: *''"This? Hoohoohah, THIS is the best you can do?! Argh, PATHETIC!"'' :: During Saya's Vigil Entering the Grineer Camp *'Vay Hek:' "My, my... Tenno maggots and the greasy eels of Cetus, working together. My Tusk soldiers will gore you all the same!" :: *'Vay Hek:' "YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! And I'd feed IT a million more for a chance to wrap my metal claws around your sweet, putrid, NECK!!" :: Afterwards *'Vay Hek:' "Grineer! Spread out! Crawl if you have to! I need more glass! It is the key to a power I've never seen! The power to kill... a Sentient!" :: *'Vay Hek:' "Oh, look what we have here! More fertilizer for our Grineer gardens! Your worm-bloated corpse will blend nicely with the excrement on my crops!" :: After Returning to Orbiter *'Vay Hek:' "Tenno? '''TENNO?!' Ooh, is it my birth interval?! Such a gift! But, I have a surprise for you, you GREASY METAL '''MAGGOT!! '''HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" :: Nox Appears *'Vay Hek:' ''"SURPRISE, SURPRISE! A gleaming maggot squirmed into my ship! WELL! Let's you slip out of this one! Hahaha!" :: After Defeating the Nox *'Vay Hek:' "WHAT?! YOU PATHETIC! MEAT!' PILES! CAN'T YOU STOP ONE?! PUNY?! MAGGOT?! FROM SQUIRMING AWAY?! AAAARGH!!!"'' :: Locating the Final Fragment *'''Vay Hek: "Evacuation flights have been rescinded! You'll stay out here all night if that's what it takes! '''FIND THAT PIECE', before an Eidolon.. finds.. YOU!!"'' :: Eidolon Teralyst Appears *'Vay Hek:' "It's... beautiful... it's so beautiful... KILL IT!" :: Retrieving the Final Shard *'Vay Hek:' "You think it would be that easy?! TUSKS! My Tusks! New orders! Ignore the monster! STOP THAT TENNO MAGGOT!!" :: During Operation: Plague Star Phase 1 *''"THE THRAX TOXIN!! The Tenno maggots want my toxin! STOP THEM!!"'' :: *''"Of course! Maggots, seek to BURROW!! Away from my caves, MAGGOTS!! Lest you be...' CRUSHED!!'"'' :: Phase 2 *''"This boil will cleanse Cetus of the filthy Ostron rats that infest her walls!!"'' :: *''"Grineer! Soon, the Ostron rats of Cetus will flee in panic! And when they do, we'll hunt them for sport! (Laughs)"'' :: Phase 3 *''"Tenno maggots! You try to protect these rats? But you will FAIL! AND FAIL!!"'' :: *''"FOOLS!! You tried to POP it's glistening magnificence! But you just made it angry!"'' :: Bounty Complete *''"No... NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!"'' :: *''"You have not won, maggots... YOU HAVE NOT WON!!"'' :: If the Bounty Fails *''"Keep trying to cleanse these Plains! You'll only die... in a shower... of feculent... DEFEAT!!"'' :: Pre-Update 13 *''"This system is far too small both you and I, PLAYERNAME. One of us has to go, and it isn't me."'' *''"All those who oppose Grineer policy and expansion shall fall!"'' *''"I see you have come pre-equipped with you [''sic]'' very own body bag, PLAYERNAME!"'' *''"Oh look! It says here you are next on my hit-list, PLAYERNAME!"'' *''"Can't we all just get along? Come give your old Uncle Hek a hug, PLAYERNAME!"'' *''"You think I'm ugly? Well, wait 'til I'm through with you, PLAYERNAME!"'' *''"What I lack in diplomacy, I make up for in limb severing ferocity!"'' Category:Boss Category:Quotes